Love and Money
by kyuram88
Summary: Togami has been researching the books of Hope's Peak Academy but there is one problem, Celestia Lundenberg has been watchiing him. Will he figure out what the Queen of Liars needs? Requested by HachimitsuOukan. Togami X Celes fic.


Love and Money

Its been a few days since Monokuma had introduced this killing game to everyone, but this was no skin off the nose of Byakuya Togami who was the future owner of Togami Enterprises. Each day, Togami settled down to read books in the library, he was so content when reading, thats what Togami would be if he wasn't constantly watched by a certain SHSL Gambler. Each day, Celestia Ludenberg would peek into the library to see the heir sitting quietly on the chair, reading in a candle's light. Togami would catch the glimpse of Celes's red eyes glimmering in the darkness. Tonight Togami was planning on spotting her and asking her what her problem is.

He already had to deal with Fukawa and now dealing with Celestia was just getting on his nerves. That night Togami settled himself in the chair while reading more books anout the history of the school itself, not getting any good information about Monokuma, whats going on outside the school, or why the school is abandoned. Slowly lifting his head up he seen her. Celestia was staring at Togami with interest in her smile and ocasionally was making a soft giggle, the Queen of Liars was rather hard to figure out. "What is wrong, Celes?" Togami said as he eeturned to his book, ocassionally he looked up to see if Celes was still there, she was.

"I was just wondering if you found anything about the school yet." Celestia said, tracing the wood on the table with her sharp, ring-like jewelery. For being called the Queen of Liars, this particular lie wasn't as good as her normal bunch she would tell. "There is something going on with you lately Celestia, I am just a little concerned for your health." Togami got up and turned the lights on to finally see Celestia standing with her hands on her dress and eyes focused on his own. "I am just concerned for you Togami, beware of anyone you see. They may backstab you." Celestia calmly said as she walked away. Somehow, a gravitational pull made Togami run after the lolita gambler and soon he was standing in front of her room. Knocking and taking deep breaths, Togami found himself blushing, Why did the lolita make him blush?

Togami normally didn't know too much about human relationships and feelings, all he knew about was money and how to run a fine business. Soon, the doorknob twisted and opened, revealing Celestia looking up at him with surprised eyes. "May I come in Celestia?" Togami asked her more politely than normally and she just stood and giggled quietly. "You may, Togami." Celestia smiled, she moved out of the way so Togami could get into her room. The room was large and filled with anything Celestia loved. Lolita dresses hung on one side of the room, a gambling table set up, and many gambling themed pictures and objects that made Togami gasp with awe.

"I hope you like it." Celestia said as she walked behind him, smiling her normal smile, but there was something odd with her smile that made Togami's heart flutter when he seen it. "Its incredible Celes." Togami complimented as he looked at the gambling table that was set up, it shown that Celestia won this particular match, this was probably the match she played against Naegi the other day. "He lost everything he had to me and my luck with gambling." Celestia said as she looked at her table. "It must have been a good match." Togami decided to say suddenly which all of a sudden, Celestia laughed. "He was quite good at gambling. I hate to admit it, but I nearly lost since he was SHSL Luck, but I went one step ahead." Celestia giggled again, looking rather proud of her work on the table. Togami wanted to get back to his study, but ever since he came into her room, Togami wanted to spend much more time with the mysterious gambler.

"I wanted to really know, Celes, why have you been spying on me? Does Fukawa have something to do with it?" Togami asked but Celestia just did her normal pose, her head resting on her hands and smiled. "Nope! I wanted to see you Togami. I really did." Celestia said and for the first time, it wasn't a lie. "Really Celestia?" Togami asked as he took her petite hands into his own. Blushing, Celes nodded gently and made the reddish blush appear on her pale face. "I don't know this feeling, but I think this may be love." Togami said, blushing himself as Celestia went on her tiptoes and gave Togami a nice kiss on the cheek. Shocked and confused, Togami looked at the lolita, he could feel her nude pink lipstick on his cheek and his heart melted into liquid gold.

Togami decided to return her favor and kissed her lips, both of them had their eyes closed as they continued kissing, soon breaking away. "Togami. I love you too." Celestia said, her arms wrapped around his neck and his own arms wrapped around Celestia's waist. "Was that a lie Celestia? Cause I believe it was real." Togami said and looked into her red eyes as she smiled. "So, I finally found one who can find the difference between my lies and truths." Celestia said as they kissed once again. "I want you to live through this with me Togami." Celestia said, talking about the school and its torturous walls.

"Me too Celestia." Togami said as he held his lover close, his hand on her shoulder. "I could teach you how to gamble." Celestia said with a kind smile on her face, and Togami laughed. "I am sure my parents would love you when I tell them you will be my wife." Togami said to her, Celestia's eyes were wide and full of love. Celestia and Togami held hands as they slept together, happily dreaming of the lives they would live together.


End file.
